A Través del Cristal Draw with Me
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Qué sentirias tú si eres apartado de por vida de la persona que más amas? Fanfic acerca de los pensamientos de Len acerca de ello. Inspirado y basado en el corto "Draw with Me". Len/Rin Kagamine.


Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic de Vocaloid, está inspirado en un pequeño video súper tierno llamado "Draw with Me", por eso para comprender mejor la historia les recomiendo que lo vean. Pueden encontrarlo en Youtube. Ya que van a esa página, sería lindo que pusieran de música de fondo la canción Cherish de Ai Otsuka, es la canción tanto del video como del fanfic, por lo que los meterá mucho más en la historia. A veces la música hace magia, e incluso yo comencé a llorar mientras escribía. En fin, los dejo con la historia, espero que les guste.  
**DISCLAIMER:** Ni Vocaloid ni Draw with Me me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo tan solo soy una fan escribiendo para fans.

* * *

**A Través del Cristal [Draw with Me]**

Desde pequeños habíamos sido separados a pesar de ser gemelos. Todo ese dolor contenido que amenazaba nuestros corazones hasta un nivel incontrolable, pero aún así, muchos humanos no conocen la palabra pena, solo entienden a los demás a través del sufrimiento. Experimentaron con nosotros, convirtiéndonos en su objeto de estudio… ¿Qué hace un niño cuando es separado de su gemelo, o en este caso gemela? Esa era la respuesta que buscaban, y ya sabes cómo funciona la mentalidad humana, siempre hay alguien que se debe sacrificar, en este caso… nosotros.  
Pase años enteros sin saber de ti, como te encontrabas, como te veías, ya apenas podía recordarte. Yo había crecido, lucía bastante bien y tenía hartos conocimientos… pero aquellos seres parecían insaciables, querían saber más. A menudo me llevaban a una sala en donde me interrogaban, preguntas estúpidas acerca de mi estado de ánimo. Siempre llevaban una misma respuesta, "vacío"… ¿y cómo no estarlo cuando se han llevado a lo que más aprecias?  
Aquella tarde lluviosa comenzó el horrible experimento, era cruel, despiadado, pero poco importaba para ellos, lo importante era obtener respuestas… Otra vez me habían indicado que debería instalarme en una habitación, pasaría allí encerrado una semana entera, claro que tendría comida y agua, la pasarían a través de una rendija previamente instalada para ese mismo cometido. Suspiré aburrido y entre a la habitación, escuchando como cerraban con llave. Le eché un vistazo a la habitación, no era normal, era algo más pequeña pero… una de las paredes era de vidrio, aunque no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ver lo que había del otro lado, probablemente cámaras, no le presté mucha atención. Noté mi ropa prolijamente apilada sobre mi cama, justo la necesaria. Pero entonces… algo llamó mi atención. Una pequeña cámara estaba instalada en una de las esquinas de la habitación, seguía todos mis movimientos. Pero entonces… ¿qué era aquel extraño cristal que servía de pared? Me acerqué curiosamente a él y lo toque, entonces pude vislumbrar algo del otro lado. Era una habitación similar a la mía, pero noté que en la cama había ropa femenina. Mire hacia un costado y fue entonces que la vi.  
-¡Rin!-corrí desesperado hacia ella, y al verme sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al igual que los míos-. Hermana, no puedo creerlo…-le dije, pero me miró confundida y apegó el oído al vidrio, intentando escuchar. Repetí las palabras que había dicho con anterioridad pero ella se separo y, mirándome con decepción, me indicó que no podía escuchar lo que decía. Bajé la vista con tristeza también. De repente recordé que aquella mañana había estado dibujando y extraje dos marcadores que me había guardado en el bolsillo. Miré hacia arriba y mi rostro se iluminó al ver un pequeño espacio. Fue entonces que se llevó a cabo la verdadera primera comunicación entre nosotros.

_¿Desde cuándo hemos perdido las cosas maravillosas  
que necesitábamos en algún lugar?  
asustada por la conexión de nuestros corazones  
dejé que nuestros cuerpos llenasen el vacío  
mintiendo sobre mi inseguridad, todos esos días  
tú siempre estuviste dentro de mi corazón._

"**¿Puedes escribir?**", trazó mi mano con las palabras en sentido inverso para que fueras tú la que pudieras entenderlas en mi lugar. Te lancé la segunda de mis dos fibras, ambas del mismo color, como si fueran gemelas, como si estuvieran en nuestro lugar. Sonreí al ver como atrapabas el objeto de manera ágil y luego mi mirada se tornó curiosa, claro que el dejo de vacío no había abandonado mi rostro por completo. "**Claro que puedo, duh**" fue tu respuesta… ¿así que te habías vuelto algo engreída en este último tiempo? "**¿Qué tal dibujar?**" respondí yo, acompañando la frase de una pequeña carita que me reflejaba. "**Sip**". Esta vez tardaste un poco más en responder, pero vaya dibujo que me hiciste, no pude evitar el ruborizarme al ver el tamaño que el busto tenía, pero recuperé la compostura y decidí hacerte una pequeña broma… "**Ni que te vieras de esa forma…**", comenté, dibujándote de perfil, mostrándote plana como una tabla, es más, apunté el dibujo con una flecha y escribí la palabra "plana" a continuación. Reí al ver como tu cara mostraba sorpresa y enfado a la vez, mientras tus mejillas se teñían de un bonito rojo, eras preciosa… tenía tantos deseos de abrazarte… pero había un enorme ventanal entre nosotros. Hay dos cosas infinitas, el universo y la estupidez humana. Esa estupidez es la que conlleva al cinismo, a la crueldad, y en aquel momento, nosotros éramos dos víctimas más de aquel repulsivo sentimiento. Comenzaste a escribir una respuesta y me senté cómodamente, tú también lo hiciste, estábamos los dos a la par. Comenzamos a dibujar, te veías tan tierna, tan feliz de nuestro reencuentro. Me hubiese encantado saber que era lo que pensabas en aquel momento, viéndote tan tierna, tan inocente, no parecías la mayor, aunque tampoco era que lo fueras por tanto, 1 minuto y 23 segundos para ser exactos, eso era lo que mi tutor me había dicho. Pasamos horas allí, dibujando, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, recobrando algo de la felicidad perdida, recuperando momentos olvidados, memorias vacías, llenando nuestro corazón una vez más… Pronto comenzó a anochecer, no había estufas allí y comenzó a hacer frío. Mire el muro que nos separaba de manera vacía. Tú me miraste con ternura, para luego desviar la mirada sonrojada, apenada. ¿Acaso estarías sintiendo lo mismo que yo? Extendí la mano lentamente, queriendo alcanzar la tuya pero a sabiendas de que sería imposible lograrlo. Aún así tú sonreíste nuevamente, aquella bella sonrisa que decoraba tu rostro y lo hacía ver como el más bello de todos, y con esa sonrisa, colocaste tu mano contra la mía, aunque me entristeció no poder sentir tu tacto, tu calor… Permanecimos así un par de segundos hasta que ya no pude resistirlo y la quité con cobardía. Tomé nuevamente el marcador y escribí con él en el mismo lugar donde antes estaban nuestras manos unidas. "**Se siente frío**". Clavaste la mirada en el suelo, al igual que yo, no podíamos evitar sentirnos deprimidos ni evitar aquel cruel destino. No tenían derecho… ninguno de ellos tenía derecho a hacer lo que hacían con nosotros, y aún a sabiendas de ello, lo realizaban, nos utilizaban, como objetos sin sentimientos… pero con la diferencia de que nosotros sí teníamos sentimientos.

_Si nosotros tuviésemos un amor profundo  
aunque algún día el tiempo se acabase aquí  
pensé que estaría queriéndote por siempre  
estirando mi mano hacia ti__._

"**Quiero estar contigo**" me sinceré, sin poder contener la tristeza que me embargaba hasta consumirme, pero tú, como siempre solías hacerlo, le buscaste el lado positivo a la situación y respondiste algo acorde para subirme el ánimo, algo alegre… "**Estás conmigo**", fue lo que escribiste, pero al ver que no terminaba de convencerme, te apresuraste a añadir "**Sólo hay un cristal entre nosotros**". No entendía como podías estar sonriendo en un momento así, ¿tanta pena daba acaso que te olvidabas de tus propios sentimientos para hacerme feliz? Todo por culpa de este estúpido experimento, no se debe jugar de esta forma con los sentimientos de la gente. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia e impotencia, aún así logré mantenerme firme y no llorar ante ti, sino que me puse de pie y comencé a golpear el vidrio, siempre en el mismo lugar. No importaba como, no importaban las consecuencias, pero te traería a mi lado y no te dejaría alejarte de mí jamás, no nos volverían a separar. Huiríamos y seríamos felices, encontraríamos la paz mediante nuestros propios medios, siempre estaríamos juntos y nos perteneceríamos el uno al otro, después de todo… éramos gemelos, uno estaba vacío sin el otro. Me miraste angustiada, llena de preocupación y te pusiste de pie gritando, no lograba escuchar lo que decías, pero ya nada importaba, no había advertencias, no había nada, mi mente tan solo era ocupada por nuestra futura reunión. Logré realizar un golpe certero y el vidrio dio señales de que pronto cedería, observé las claras muestras ante mis ojos y me sentí seguro de mí mismo. Te indiqué que te apartaras mientras esa decisión se pintaba en mis ojos, y tú, con algo de desconfianza, lo hiciste, mirando la escena angustiada. No fue necesario mucho más primero la derecha, y luego un zurdazo, el vidrio quedó hecho añicos mientras mi puño lo atravesaba. Me sentí feliz, pero esa felicidad, aquel sentimiento de calor que me invadía por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no duró bastante, lo suficiente. Aquellos científicos no eran tontos, sabían que algo así pasaría, y lo único que pude sentir yo era el inmenso dolor provocado por los millones de vidrios que se clavaban en mi brazo para regenerarse en su posición original. Me eché hacia atrás dolorido, mientras tú gritabas angustiada.  
El médico me atendió y volví a la habitación aquella misma tarde, no había misericordia en aquel mundo, no. Allí estabas tú, esperándome, preocupada, pero noté que te aliviaste al verme entrar y sonreírte para calmarte. El muro estaba allí nuevamente, nuestros dibujos ya no, ya no había huellas que nos recordaran aquella unión que habíamos logrado forjar. Suspiré y me senté nuevamente en donde antes lo había hecho, al instante tú te apresuraste a escribir "**¿Estás bien?**". Asentí para despreocuparte, no quería angustiarte más de lo que ya estabas diciéndote que no podía soportar el dolor. Mi respuesta pareció acertada pues te alegraste enseguida y sonreíste nuevamente. "**¿Quieres dibujar?**" preguntaste, mientras dibujabas una pequeña carita tuya tal cual la que yo te había hecho por primera vez. Una enorme tristeza me invadió cuando me di cuenta de que había cortado el único hilo que me unía contigo, lo único que podía comunicarnos… "**Ya no puedo**" intenté escribir con la mano que tenía libre, pero como zurdo escribiendo con la diestra, mi letra era horrible y no se entendía muy bien. Ambos bajamos la mirada a la vez, sumamente tristes y todo se oscureció.

_Nunca más volví a ver a Rin…_

**FIN  
**

**

* * *

**

¿Les gustó? Resulta que ayer estaba hablando con mi mejor amiga por msn y ella me pasó el video, o creo que fue ella. Yo ya lo había visto pero hace mucho que no lo veía, me recuerda en algo a Doki y Nabi. En fin, la cuestión es que primero pense que ambos eran parecidos y que me recordaban a alguien, pero el problema era es que no sabía a quién, problema que fue resuelto hoy mientras que me pintaba las uñas de amarillo XDDDD jajaja. Así fue que me decidí a escribir esta historia, basada en Draw with Me pero con ciertas diferencias. Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen comentarios, que nunca están de más n.n No se preocupen, prometo escribir otra historia de los Kagamine, más alegre que ésta. En fin, me despido!! Saludos!!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_

Esta historia va dedicada especialmente a mi mejor amiga Eileen, que siempre me manda cosas lindas que me inspiran para seguir escribiendo y que además siempre está. Aunque nos separe una pequeña distancia (referencia a lo lejos que vivimos ¬¬) yo se que siempre estamos juntas n.n **TE AMO BOMBONAAAAA~~~**


End file.
